Fictitious Wikia
Welcome to the Fictitious Wikia Serious articles about fictitious characters of books, music, movies and all other type of stories. This wikia is in construction. The few articles created are drafts: Chuck Noland, Nina Sayers, Jack Dawson, Kidnapping of Amy Elliott-Dunne, Hostage situation of the bus 2525. Guidelines Fictitious Wikia is a wiki for fictitious characters and events in which articles are written in a serious encyclopedic fashion as if the character did really exist. It is particularly suited for characters from stories with a realistic or historical background, for example Jack Dawson because he was on the Titanic, or Walter White because drug dealers really exist. Fantasy characters are prohibited since fantasy isn't real. Future characters (from science-fiction for example) are also forbidden, since we don't know about the future. Basically, all articles should be readable as actual Wikipedia articles, which means that only a specific subset of fictional characters and events are accepted. The following rules sums it up: * Fictitious. No real person and no character adapted from a real person * Cultural. The character / event has to come from a story which is published in some way: a book, a movie, a song, a play, etc. The top of the article must contain the name of the piece of art depicting the story, as a warning to the reader that the article might contain spoilers about this piece. See "how to include the name of the medium the article comes from". * Self-Existing. The article itself must refer to the characters / events as if they did really exist and sould never refer to the book/movie/song/whateverstufff the story comes from, except for the notification discussed in the previous rule. * Believable. The article must be readable by an average reader with common knowledge without him realizing inconsistencies with reality. This eliminates a lot of fictionnal characters and events. For example, you can't make an article about the events depicted in the movie Deep Impact, because it involves the reconstruction of America, which would be common history knowledge. You can't either make an article about Back to the Future because it involves time travel. Just imagine your reaction if you were casually reading Wikipedia and suddenly the article talks about time travel as if it was normal stuff. You can, however, talk about rumors of time travel, because, for example, high schoolers from 1955 reported listening to Johnny B. Goode at their ball before the song was actually created by Chuck Berry (see the next rule). * Public. The article must explain how the information it displays is publicly known. This is why you can't make an article about James Bond, because James Bond is a spy and spies don't have their encyclopedic entries. It is mandatory that you find some kind of gate in the story which allow the world to know about this story. For example, the world know about Jack Dawson, because Rose Dewitt Buckater was interviewed by a Titanic expedition team. The world know about John McLane and the Nakatomi Plaza terrorist attack because it is an event which was covered by the media at the time and because there surely were police reports about it and so on. * Relevent. Most stories put a great emphasis on the characters' personnal life. However, in an encyclopedic entry this content is rather put in a little "personnal life" part at the end of the article. The article should talk about why the charatcers and events it deals with are of an encyclopedic nature, that is, important. This eliminates most personnal drama and romantic comedies. * Consistent. All the stories in the world don't make a consistent union at all, because it is considered that every story comes with its own universe. However, this wikia must remain consistent. This implies that choices will have to be made. How to include the name of the medium the article comes from Your article should begin with the name of the character / event it deals with ("Jack Dawson (1892 – 15 April 1912) was a British artist blablabla"). On the wikia editor, click on the button just at the left of the "cancel" button and then open the "source editor". In the source editor, frame the subject of your article with the following tag: Jack Dawson where you replace Titanic by the title of the story and Jack Dawson by the subject of your article. How to deal with... How to deal with plot holes? If an event is stricly impossible, then, with regard to the Believable rule, it shouldn't be included in an article. However, keep in mind that the article never depicts the story itself, but the story as it came to the world by some kind of intermediate (cf. Public rule). One may cover a plot hole by displaying critical judgment toward this intermediate ("it is said that blablabla but experts states that it is actually impossible" ...) How to deal with pictures? A picture can be included in an article if it respects the Believable rule. Most snapshots from movies are well-crafted and stylish shots, sometimes from an impossible angle (that is, from an angle no photograph can use, because the camera is omniscient). Such pictures are prohibited. Pictures which look like actual archive pictures are allowed. How to deal with big events? If an event is too big, then it would become history common knowledge and an article dealing with it would disrespects the Believable rule. The limit is blurry between what is okay and what is too big, so basically, just imagine yourself reading about this story. If your reaction would be "Whaaaaat? How come I never heard about that? Why didn't they talk about it in the news?! Why don't they teach us that at school?!" then it is too big. If your reaction would be "Hey. Today I learned something." then it is okay. Keep also in mind the Consistent rule. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse